1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ramp bracket assembly of an air bag for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is generally known in the art, a curtain air bag is installed inside a roof side rail in a vehicle to protect an occupant from a side impact. A traditional curtain air bag is installed outside and just above a seam between a headlining and a trim. A guide bracket is installed below the curtain air bag to guide the deployment of the curtain air bag.
The conventional guide bracket has low shock-absorbing capability and is unable to satisfy relevant regulations regarding FMH (free motion headform) impact requirements.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.